The Rush
by AnimeKinIsMe
Summary: ‘As long as I have you and the rush, I’m okay,’ two minds thought at the same time. NiouRyoma: Yaoi, MxM, Boylove


A/N: Hello, hello, this is a short one-shot to show I'm alive. This idea got stuck in my head when Niou/Ryoma was mentioned and I had to post it. Please enjoy it!

-Kin

Dedicated to: **Ria Sakazaki **for mentioning this pairing, it got stuck in my head…

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis manga/anime.

**The Rush**

Legs crossed and arms folded Ryoma leaned against the wall casually. His hazel eyes scanned the area searchingly. His height hadn't really changed in all those years since high school, but his hair had grown out past his shoulders. Leather covered Ryoma's legs like it was painted on and a red tank top did the same to his well toned chest. Numerous necklaces adorned his neck, but few of them were his, most were his lover's. He could feel the newly done rings through his nipples rubbing against his shirt uncomfortably. In fact, he was waiting for the culprit behind him getting the nipple rings recently. His eyes continued to search the room.

The backstage crew was as busy as ever. He watched them scurry around trying to make everything perfect. The concert was due to start in an hour, but people were already lined up for miles at the entrance. Pushing away from the wall he straightened up and sauntered forward. Ryoma could feel many of the stage crew's eyes on him and smirked slightly. He stopped at the side of the stage and looked out at the club. It was a nice one Ryoma realized.

For starters there was a very large dance floor or potential moshpit in front of the stage. Seats on a raised platform followed behind it along with private booths for higher paying people or contest winners. Bars stocked with alcohol were to the sides. Exits out to the front of the building could be seen in the back. He knew those exits lead to the bathrooms where people could get sick and to the band's merchandise tables.

Speaking of bands Ryoma watched as the opening band checked their instruments and got sloshed. He almost couldn't believe they planned to play for one of the biggest rock bands in Japan completely intoxicated. He would of laughed, but today the thought didn't amuse him. This day was important to his boyfriend because his friends were coming and he hadn't seen them in a while. Ryoma sighed, he just hoped those idiots his lover called friends would show. He had spoken his boyfriend's old tennis captain a few weeks ago at a competition and he had said the most of old team was coming.

Tennis was still a large part of Ryoma's life. He had, against his father's wishes, finished high school before becoming a professional tennis player. After two years or so on the tennis scene he had gone out with Kevin and some friends to a club in Tokyo. There he first saw 'Skrew-UP', the band his future boyfriend was the lead singer for.

To be truthful Ryoma hadn't even recognized the former high school tennis player, but he had recognized Ryoma. Ryoma had been completely drunk so his memory of that night was slightly hazy, but he remembered being slammed against the wall with the man's body pressed up against his. His hands buried in bleached white hair with a silver tint and their mouths attached, swapping saliva.

The next morning he woke up in a hotel on an empty bed with the shower going nearby, panicked and left without speaking to the white-haired rocker. He couldn't believe himself. He had slept with a guy he didn't

know anything about except he was in a band, liked the color blue, and his last name.

For many weeks after his club outing his manager's office was flooded with random blue flowers in silver wrappings. Ryoma knew who they were from the minute he walked in and saw them. His manager believed they were just more presents from a fangirl, but Ryoma knew it was him. He ignored the flowers, the cards, and the phone calls. How had he gotten Ryoma's number, anyhow?

Finally, though, Ryoma had gone to white-haired singer's concert months later, just after he had completed his grand slam. He had no idea what compelled him to do it. Was it that tennis was getting rather dull or that he wanted to feel that rush of blood as their lips connected again. He hadn't felt that rush since going out with and breaking up with Fuji in high school. Either way Ryoma had gone, his future lover had seen him somehow in the crowd, and made Ryoma his. Another passion filled night and a morning of cuddling had sealed the deal and they were lovers.

To the world they were just really good friends, but close friends knew otherwise. A few years passed and recently his twenty third birthday had done the same as had his lover's twenty fifth. Their birthdays were only twenty days apart so they always celebrated them by taking a small vacation in between them. They'd been together for over two years now and both were back in Japan. Being in different, but famous professions meant there were times when they couldn't see each other for a while. Trust had built between the two and their love had grow each time they were apart. The rush of being together never lessened and Ryoma hoped it never did.

Familiar hands sliding across his waist to grip the front of his thighs brought him back to the present. Ryoma briefly wondered how long he'd been standing there staring into space. Lips on his neck rid his mind of that thought as did the whisper in his ear.

"Hey kitten, what's someone as sexy as you doing on my stage," the rough masculine voice asked.

"Hey, I'm looking for my idiot boyfriend. Have you seen him?" Ryoma leaned back against the hard body.

"No, will you take me instead," the mouth moved from his ear to press kisses against what the tank top uncovered of his shoulder.

"Maybe, if you're hot enough," Ryoma purred out.

"What about your boyfriend?" the kisses turned into small licks on his neck.

"What…boyfriend?" Ryoma gasped out, shuddering a bit from the sensations.

His lover didn't answer, but instead flipped Ryoma around to kiss him hard. Ryoma allowed another tongue into his mouth and moaned in delight from the sensations. Someone nearby clearing their throat broke them apart and Ryoma laid his head on his rocker's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mr. Niou, but you need to leave the stage because we're letting in the crowds in a few minutes," the stage hand said.

"Thanks for that information," Niou told the man a bit sarcastically.

Ryoma watched him walk away and heard his lover sigh and push him away. Niou held out his left hand to Ryoma.

"Come on then kitten, we'll go to 'Skrew-UP's' dressing room to continue. We've got some time before I go on," Niou said.

"How many bands are before you guys, Haru?" Ryoma asked while taking Niou's outstretched hand.

Niou began to lead him father backstage and down the hall to a dressing room.

"Two bands, one is called 'Ize-mon', they're the drunk guys and the other's called 'Quasmine", they're in the room next door," Niou said and then he opened the door to his band's room.

His boyfriend's band members were scattered about the room in varied states of dress. They all waved as the two came in except Arata who had his head in a clothes rack trying to pick out a shirt. Arata was the bass guitarist and background vocalist. The guy at the mirror was the drummer and his name was Kazou. The lead guitarist and also a background vocalist was Nao. Niou acted as the band's lead singer and rhythm guitarist.

The two sat in a corner and talked about the probability of Niou's old high school tennis friend's showing up. When the time came for Niou to go on, before heading on stage he pulled Ryoma into a hard kiss and groped his leather covered bottom. A wink to his lover as he walked on stage was all the communication they needed and Ryoma whispered luck to Niou under his breath.

The band's name was announced, the colored lights flicked on and the crowd roared. Another concert, he'd been to so many, but the rush never fades. As his love began to sing his blood pounded. He moved closer to the stage to get a better look, but something from the corner of his eye stopped him. There in the high seats, in one of the special booths was Rikkia's old tennis team and Ryoma felt a smile cross his face to match the one his Niou currently had.

'_Life can't get any better than this,' Ryoma thought as he left the backstage to go sit with Niou's team._

He could feel Niou's eyes burning into his back and butt the whole way and the rush grew.

'_As long as I have you and the rush, I'm okay,' two minds thought at the same time._

**As long as I have you…**

**End**

* * *

A/N: Hi-ya! Okay, so I know you all want to know about my new story. I have a great idea, but unfortunately still no pairing chosen to write about. I do have a poll at my profile to choose the pairing. (It's at the top of the page)

**The results so far:**

OT5- 5 votes

OT6- 3 votes

Uke Pair- 0 votes

Thrill Pair- 1 votes

Royal Pair- 2 votes

Other- 2 votes

If the pairing you want isn't winning you better vote. If you picked other please pm me the pairing. I only have 13 votes so far sadly.

**The voting closes Wednesday afternoon!**

Then I can start writing the first chapter, type it and post it. Thanks for everything!

-Kin


End file.
